


定时发送（下）

by Nakamuarinm



Category: the amazing spider-man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakamuarinm/pseuds/Nakamuarinm





	定时发送（下）

“居然……”Peter有些失笑。

Harry微微挑眉看着Peter，视线相交，他们像是达成某种默契，唇与唇再一次相碰，就像是一根引线。

Peter伸出舌尖，带着青涩扫入Harry的口腔，这无疑点燃了引线，两个人的唇舌交融变得更加热烈，耳边是亲吻之间的黏腻水声，Harry为了更好的享受这次的亲吻，主动的骑坐在Peter身上，身子半压在Peter身上，将两人之间距离缩短的更小，Peter无师自通的托着Harry的屁股，手本能的揉捏，Harry不自觉的张口轻喘，他似乎不服输的伸手探向毛头小子的胯下轻轻磨蹭，同为男人的他知道怎么让Peter更加的舒适。

他们燃起烈火，以撕扯彼此的衣物作为一种发泄，被随手丢的在床下，他们翻滚在扑克牌之间，牌黏在皮肤上，手上，最后因为干扰他们彼此之间的触碰而被无情的扫落在地，两人在外面还在聚会的房间内坦诚相见。

Peter翻过身将怀里还不断诱惑他的妖精压在身下，唇舌分开拉出暧昧的银丝。在被情欲搅得一片混乱的脑袋里拽住理智的一角。

这太疯狂了。他抬手将杂乱的棕发向后顺。

已经陷入情欲旋涡的Harry很不满意Peter忽然停止，他勾着Peter的腰，将自己递上去：“怎么了？”

“我们这——”Peter望着Harry的眼眸，忽然掉了底气，“太疯狂了……”

Harry板着Peter的脑袋压向自己，唇贴着Peter的耳朵，以其最容易泛红的语速吐出一句话：“那你这么硬出去，是什么诡异的惩罚play？”

红色从Peter耳朵开始蔓延。

“我早就想这么做了。”

Harry的舌尖钻入Peter的耳朵舔舐，发出黏腻的水声，牙齿不放过的趁着吮吸耳垂的时候轻轻咬一下。

出不去了。Peter只觉自己胯下硬的发疼，他发狠的拽下Harry的裤子，虽然没有这方面的实战经验，但是他有充足的理论经验。

“给。”Harry从枕头下面摸出一瓶润滑剂。

Peter看着润滑剂呆滞了几秒，对Harry投向询问的表情。

“别误会，我是从抽屉里翻到……”Harry还没说完就被润滑剂淋了一屁股，Peter的两根手指根本没有停顿的就这样刺入他的穴内，即将说出口的话语，全都变成了轻喘。

似乎这样的姿势并不能让Peter充分的扩张，他抬起Harry的腿架在自己的肩膀上，手指快速的刺入将后穴撑开。

“慢点……”Harry叫嚷的声音染上了一丝哭腔。

这并没有让Peter停下手上的速度，穴口吸着Peter的手指，柔软，紧致，光是肖想就已经让他非常满足了。

“……进来。”

已经得到主人允许的Peter，毫不犹豫的挺身顶入其中，身体上的交融让他们或是舒服的喟叹，或是心里满足的叹息。

初容纳巨物的穴口，被撑涨起来，带着一些疼痛，不过润滑剂与Peter急切的扩张，痛楚并不是那么的强烈，他喘息着用自己的脚磕在Peter的背上：“这就满足了？”

游刃有余的邀请。

Peter眼睛轻微眨动，将Harry嘴角挑着笑容的脸印在脑海里，在他印象里Harry一直都是这种游刃有余的作态，明明声音都染上哭腔了。

这无疑刺激了Peter，想要看到Harry一塌糊涂样子的念头越发的强烈：“一会儿别叫停。”

Harry还没有来得及还嘴，就在Peter发狠的顶弄下，口中一句完整的话都吐不出来，全都化成喘息，痛楚化为快感顺着脊背向上窜，像是一股电流在全身流窜，他唯一能做的就是Peter抱得更紧。

情欲来的太热烈了，在完全没有技巧的顶弄下，两个人还是获得了充足的快感。

黏在Harry臀瓣皮肤的纸牌，随着两人的动作出现褶皱，这似乎干扰了两个人的更好的交融，Peter抬手就将纸牌剥离，掐着Harry的腰抬高，将剩余的纸牌扫离床单。

一张一合柔嫩的穴肉热情的缠着着Peter的粗大，Harry内里舒服的让他完全不想离开，禁果的味道过分香甜，只索取到这种程度是不够的。

Peter换了一个姿势抬着Harry的一条腿重新换角度进入的时候，他听到变调的一声闷哼，尾音微微颤抖带着钩子，这一声酥到了Peter骨子里，他不再粗暴的掠夺，反而将Harry翻过身，他轻轻磨着那一点，时不时用力撞击一下，他听到的哭腔越发的明显。

“小点声，外面可是有人。”Peter咬着Harry的耳朵，他是善于学习的人，按照Harry舔舐他耳朵的方式，对Harry做了一遍，他明显感觉到Harry软了腰，呻吟声也全都化成来的呜咽，Peter探头看到Harry正咬着自己的嘴唇，那双眼睛在情欲的熏染下变得雾蒙蒙，他不忍看到Harry这幅样子，用两指撬开Harry紧咬的唇，大开大合的反搅。

Harry本能的对着强塞过来的两根手指进行吮吸，口水来不及吞咽的滴落下来，呻吟全都被噎在喉间，身下一点被Peter撞击的舒服的简直要发狂，他摆着腰肢本来想要退离Peter手上，没想到现在的样子更像是在迎合Peter，他被顶的腿软，更加任由Peter分开，露出穴口，模样更加的任人宰割。

隐忍的呜咽声，时不时冒出来哽咽的闷哼，对Peter来说胜过世间的春药，Peter将手指沾上的口水全数抹在Harry的胸前乳粒，胸前的酥痒刺激的Harry声音忍不住溢出。

也巧了，门外忽然传来一阵欢呼，将已经爽上云端的Harry拽回现实，他被惊的一个激灵，本能的将后穴缴的更紧，夹得Peter差点就这么交代了，他抬手拍了一下Harry屁股：“放松点。”

“我们快点……”话一出口Harry就后悔了，Peter叫停过，是他把自己送过去的。

Peter很满意包裹Harry的游刃有余现在正在他身下一点点碎裂，他反而放缓了自己的速度，每一次的进入都堪堪擦过让Harry快乐的那一点，被卡在云端不上不下的Harry有些急切的缴着的后穴催促Peter，换来的却是Peter更加恶劣的磨蹭，就像是与他的言语唱反调一样。

先不说会不会被发现，现在吊在这里不上不下确实是很难受。

Harry被弄的内里瘙痒难解，起身推开Peter，将Peter按倒，跨坐上去扶着那根让他舒服的性器对着自己的穴口坐下去。

仅有一瞬间，Harry觉得自己要被刺穿了，他双手虚按着Peter的腹肌，努力适应着。

Peter此刻已经有些难受了，穴肉就这么缴着他，收缩抚摸着他的每一寸，舒服的他想现在就开始顶弄。

好在Harry适应没需要多久，他在Peter眼前扭腰吞吐，样子好看的直接成为Peter这一辈子看到的人生绝景，Peter按着Harry的屁股帮着他上下运动，Harry被顶的眼神迷离，红艳的舌尖微微的向外伸出，Peter身体先与脑子的凑上前勾住那舌尖。

舌尖轻微的触碰，让两个人舒服的战栗，褪去最初的热烈，两个人的吻化为缠绵，更多的像是要留住这一刻。

Harry再一次被Peter压在身下，他重新被赋予强烈迅速的快感，就像是一波浪潮将他吞没，他舒服的蜷起脚趾，所有的一切终于找到一个突破口，终于倾泻而出，他身子软绵绵的贴在床上，高潮之后的后穴快速的收缩，Peter舒服的一塌糊涂，但他还是保有一丝理智的将自己抽出，Harry的腿猛地缠紧，Peter再一次顶入被撑开还没有恢复原样的后穴。

他惊的望去，入目是舒服的眯着眼的Harry：“今夜限定。”

干！

Peter理智被完美击碎，老老实实的交代在Harry体内。

两人具躯体交叠在一起喘息着，平复着刚才的热烈。

刚要凑到耳边一起说几句悄悄话的两人，就听到门外不合时宜响起费莉西亚的声音。

“喂！你们找到了么！我的钥匙——”

两人对视一眼，立刻从床上弹起。

“咳，那啥，我们找到了！”Peter清了清嗓子翻下床手忙脚乱的往自己身上套衣服。

Harry赶紧扯过卫生纸张开腿擦着从后穴流出的白浊，这一幕让手忙脚乱套衣服的Peter喉中有些干，他按着Harry头再一次凑上前贴上柔软的唇瓣。

“那你们出来啊！！”

Harry连忙推开Peter。

费莉西亚耳朵贴在门上，努力想要听清里面的内容，门猛然拉开了，脸有些红不停拽着自己卫衣的Peter与衬衫领口扣子崩开正在努力顺自己乱七八糟头发的Harry一起出现在她的面前。

女人的直觉告诉她，她错过了一场精彩的内容。

“你们游戏玩到哪儿了？”Harry最先拍拍费莉西亚的肩膀离开门口，重新融入人群。

费莉西亚探头看去，一屋子欢爱的气息，一片狼藉的屋子，与到处散落的纸牌，看Peter的眼神立马就变了：“你小子行啊。”

Peter摸摸鼻子干笑几声，就在这时他手机在一起响了。

“散了之后去我家。”

他抬头望向人群中的Harry，Harry对上他的视线还附送了一个wink。

“笑的春心荡漾。”费莉西亚拍了一下Peter, 转身对人群喊着，“来，继续游戏——”


End file.
